Get Together
by Kirbmaster
Summary: Hinata has a big adventure ahead if she wants to be with the boy she loves and protect him from his enemies she has to work hard to accomplish it. However fate has a different path for her as her plans change without realizing it. Would this change drive them further apart or will it bring them closer together then ever? Naru/Hina (Revised)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that was published back in 2009. I really hope that you would enjoy it! This is going to be a Naru/Hina Fanfic so please don't hate.

"talking" and 'inner thoughts'

I don't own Naruto so let's begin the story.

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hinata and her team just came back from a successful mission.

"Woohoo! Nothing like coming home after a tough mission!" said Kiba with his arm in the air in excitement as his stomach began to rumble "After all that work I can't wait to get something to eat!"

"Do not forget we need to turn in our mission report first" said Shino

"Alright, Alright report first then food!" says Kiba disappointed that they can't go ahead and eat but decided to hurry up with the report. While they walk Hinata was thinking about a certain blond boy she had a crush on since child hood which by now turned into love.

'It's been 3 years since Naruto left the village. I have been working hard to improve myself so he would see how much I have grown.'

They all went to the Hokage tower and went into Tsunade's office. What they all saw was the 5th doing some paper work and she looked to be almost done.

"Ah so you're all back from your mission how did it go?" said Tsunade

"The mission was a success." beamed Kiba excited to get things underway

"Excellent you will receive your pay at the usual spot. You are all dismissed" said Tsunade

They all left and Tsunade finished the last paper.

"YES FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THE PAPER WORK! Now I can relax and enjoy a nice drink of sake." says Tsunade with a very satisfied and happy look on her face

She grabbed the bottle of sake and was about to pour it into her glass when the two Chuunin Izumo and Kotetsu came in with two large stack of paper work.

Kotetsu hearing this looked at his friend Izumo as they opened the door as they both gulped as they had two stacks of large paper work "Lady Hokage we have more paper work for you" says Kotetsu nervously as his knee's shaking in fear to what's coming next

Tsunade's happy look turned a 180 as she had the look of rage on her face "I JUST FINISHED THE LAST OF THE PAPER WORK AND WAS ABOUT TO ENJOY A NICE CUP OF SAKE AND YOU GUYS HAVE THE GUTS TO BRING ME MORE PAPER WORK!" shouted Tsunade

"Um sorry?" responded Izumo with a sweat drop of nervousness

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed as she then threw her chair at the two unfortunate Chuunin.

"RUN!" shouted Kotetsu but it was too late as their chance to try to escape was interrupted by the very chair they were so desperately tried to avoid. As it not only hit them they were thrown through the wall in the process.

They both plop their heads out of the rubble seeing stars after the blow they just took. The papers were flying everywhere in the process as Kotetsu made a comment "I hate this part of the job."

"You and me both" responded Izumo trying to blink away the stars

Team 8 was in the room when the two Chuunin were trying to recover from the wrath of the Hokage. They all couldn't help but to sweat dropped and feel bad for them as they understand the Hokage's temper all too well as it was legendary.

"Man I feel sorry for those guys" said Kiba

Hinata and Shino just nodded they were all used to the 5th's frustrations. They all then decided to let them be and get their payment from the previous mission they just completed.

"Hey Hinata it's your turn to decide on where we are gonna eat." Claimed Kiba eager to get some grub

Hinata pondered this for a short moment as she thought 'Maybe he will be here soon I should go to his favorite place to eat just for the chance to see him again.' She then replied to the Inazuka "Um how about Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Hey that sounds like a great idea! We haven't been to Ichiraku's since that time before Naruto left! Now let's go get some ramen! Is that cool with you Shino?"

"It's fine with me."

"Awesome then let's go then!"

After a brisk walk they made it to Ichiraku's ramen they took their seats and had their orders taken it was then they all began to think of a certain blonde headed boy.

"You know it has been nearly three years now do you think that Naruto would be arriving anytime now?" asked Kiba

"Well it is quite possible that he would arrive any day now." said Shino

"I bet he has gotten a lot stronger from the training he received from one of the Legendary Sannin!" said Kiba as he then began to pick up a familiar scent heading their way as he gave a slight smirk 'Well speak of the devil Naruto is heading this way'

It was at that moment they all heard a loud yet familiar voice right behind them. "Hey guys long time no see," said Naruto smiling with his toothy grin at his friends from Team 8

"Naruto!" exclaimed Hinata nearly choking on her ramen from the sheer shock of her long time crush finally here after all these years.

Naruto looked at here with the look of concern "Hey Hinata are you gonna be ok?"

"I-I'm fine just was a little startled that's all." replied Hinata as she blushed at his closeness and concern for her

"Hey Naruto I thought I smelt you nearby we were just talking about you." grinned Kiba

"Really, wow that's great to hear! Also who is that guy you're sitting next to you?"

Shino became eerily quiet at that statement as sulked inwardly 'Naruto doesn't recognize me?'

Kiba seat dropped at that as he could understand Naruto's confusion "Huh Naruto that's Shino"

Naruto had the look of shock on his face as he couldn't believe that this shady looking guy was actually Shino then again Shino was already kind of shady in the first place. "What I could hardly recognize him underneath that jacket!"

Shino sulked as he replied to Naruto "You should recognize your own teammates or you might hurt their feelings."

'Great now he's mad at me' thought Naruto as he sweat dropped at Shino's statement as he then looked at the team "Would it ok if I sit with you guys and catch up?" heading towards an empty seat next to Hinata

"Not at all, we most certainly have a lot to talk about" replied Kiba

"So I heard that all of you are now Chuunin now that is great!" beamed Naruto as he was happy for his friends

"Yeah we all worked really hard especially Hinata here." teased Kiba bumping his elbow against her in a teasing fashion

Naruto looked at Hinata curious look in his eye "Really is that true Hinata?"

Hinata blushed as she began to put her fingers together smiling "Y-yes N-Naruto its true."

"Wow Hinata your amazing" said Naruto honestly

"But hey Naruto aren't you still a Genin?" asked Kiba curious to hear what he would say

Naruto sulked a little at that comment "Yeah I am still a Genin since I have been away for so long I couldn't take the exam."

"D-don't worry Naruto I believe you could pass it easy now" said Hinata determine to cheer Naruto up

"Yeah you bet after that training with Pervy Sage I better be a lot stronger then I was three years ago!"

It was then the owner of the restaurant Teuchi spotted Naruto as he had a big grin on his face. "Hey Naruto long time no see! I haven't seen you in ages how is my #1 costumer?"

"Hey old man I have been doing great! I have been getting stronger when I was gone!"

"Alright to celebrate your return first one is on the house!"

"Really? Thanks a lot I'll have beef pork ramen then!"

"Alright it will be ready in a minute"

Hinata smiled as looked upon the happy Naruto. 'Naruto you sure have gained a lot of respect since we were younger. I am glad you are not alone like you once were. That's why I admire you so much no it's not that anymore I think I have fallen in love with you Naruto.'

Naruto is completely oblivious of Hinata staring at him but Ayame saw her looking at him and she smiled.

Whispers to Hinata "You know you should tell him how you feel"

Hinata blushed at that comment as she asked quietly "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes I could practically see hearts coming out of you it is quite obvious. Except him of being a knuckle head he is he's too oblivious to notice."

"I don't know if I can."

"It's ok all you have to do is follow your heart you know when the time is right."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome anyways I think you two would make a great couple." Hinata blush a new shade of red at that comment as she mumbled a 'thank you' to her

"Here you go hope you enjoy." Said Teuchi placing the ramen right in front of Naruto

"Thanks! Ramen we have been separated for too long I am going to savor this moment I have been dreaming of you for nearly 3 years!"

Naruto inhaled the sweet smell of Ichiraku Ramen then he picked up his chop sticks break them apart put them in the bowl and grabbed the flavorful noodles he was about to put the noodles in his mouth then all of the sudden poof a cloud of smoke appeared right behind him it was Kakashi sensei.

"Hey Naruto sorry but you have to cut your dinner short we have been ordered to see the Hokage A.S.A.P" says Kakashi

"What! But I am getting Ichiraku Ramen on the house and I haven't had its ramen for 3 years!"

"I'm sorry but those are the orders. Also you three have been ordered to come to."

Hinata 'Are we going on a mission together after all this time? This is too good to be true.'

Naruto began crying as he was being dragged away by Kakashi "My Ichiraku Ramen!"

I hope you enjoyed it so far I have been improving my chapters any comment or suggestions I would fully appreciate it thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright folks this is chapter 2 of my story I am continuing revising my story if you want to see the original look up my old profile of Kirbmaster1990 it will all be there if you prefer to wait until everything is revised feel free hope you enjoy!

* * *

They all arrived in Tsunade's and Naruto is still a little upset at leaving his Ichiraku's without even getting to eat a least one bowl of ramen.

"Grandma why did you have to call me I was just about to eat ramen at Ichiraku's but I was sent here before I could take one bite! I have been dreaming of it for years and I was swooped away before I got the chance to enjoy it!" whined Naruto giving the Hokage his pouty face

"All hush it Naruto" replied the Hokage brushing him off "But Grandma…" Naruto whined one last time before being interrupted by the Sanin. "Enough we have a very important mission that demands all of your attention." A knock at the door interrupted before she could continue "Come in." she replied

The door opened and it was a man that Naruto never seen before however Hinata seems to know that man quite well and a little surprised to see him there. "Y-Yamato Sensei!" exclaimed Hinata happy to see her teacher "Hey Hinata it is good to see you how have you been doing?" replied the man now known as Yamato

Hinata smiled as then replied to her sensei "I have nearly perfected the Technique you helped me out with thank you again very much." Giving him a slight bow as thanks Naruto has a confused look on his face as he questioned "Technique?" Hinata blushed at Naruto's question as she introduced her teacher to him "Y-yes this is Yamato Sensei he has been helping me improve on new technique that I have been working on."

Naruto couldn't help but to have a fascinated look on his face by this news. "Wow can't wait to see what amazing Jutsu you made this time the last one I saw was amazing I bet you got even more amazing Justus's now!" Hinata couldn't help but to blush a darker shade of read at his comment while he still remains oblivious to it.

Tsunade then cleared her voice to gather everyone's attention as she then delivered the grave news "You all must make great haste as this mission is in dire need to succeed the Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Everyone was stunned silent by the news as they realized the grave seriousness of the situation.

The Hokage began go give them their orders "Team Kurenai you're my best trackers so I would need you to find the Akatsuki. Team Kakashi would go with you because we received word that Gaara's brother Kankuro has been poison and I'm going to need a good medic like Sakura to cure him before it is too late."

"What about Kurenai Sensei?" asked Kiba as their teacher usually accompanies them during important missions such as these. Tsunade signed as she then gave her explanation "Kurenai would not be going with you because she is on temporary leave."

Kiba then had a worried look on his face "What do you mean she is on temporary leave?" he asked with great concern Tsunade raised her hand up as to keep him calm and to let her explain. "It is nothing to worry about I'm sure she will tell you the reason why when the time is right. Anyway Yamito would be Team 8 sensei for this mission. I chose him because he is one of our best shinobi and you are already acquainted. Now I need for you all to get ready and leave as soon as possible!" order the Hokage as she waved her hand in dramatic yet urgent fashion. "Dismissed!"

They all left quickly to gather the materials needed for their journey Naruto being the most worried about Gaara was moving in an urgent manner. Hinata was happy yet worried to be on the same mission as Naruto. It has been a long time since they were on a mission together and she was worried about Naruto and herself as she thinks to herself 'I have to do my best to make sure I am strong enough to stand alongside him. She was no longer that weak girl that always cries and gives up and now it is time to prove it. With great determination in her eyes she swore to herself that she would make it possible to accomplish her life time goal to stand beside Naruto. With that in mind she quickly packed everything she was going to need and head towards the front gate to begin their mission.

* * *

And that is it for chapter 2 sorry if it is a little short but I promise the chapters would get longer from here on out if you are liking my story so far feel free to favorite, follow, and/or review you guys give me motivation to help me complete my story at long last! Until next time!


End file.
